


Чайнута

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Одна минута и сладкий чай.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Чайнута

**Author's Note:**

> чайнута - чай и минута, как чайная минута, только короче.

март, 2014.

Разливая цветочный чай с еле уловимым ароматом фруктов, мелко нарезанных, высушенных и добавленных в превосходный чай еще несколько месяцев назад производителями, они теперь мирно плавали на дне каждой чашки вперемешку с листьями чая и отдавали свой сладковатый вкус золотистой жидкости, делая его еще более превосходным. Парень в изношенном свитере с глухим стуком поставил обратно заварник на стол и сел напротив другого паренька, моложе его на несколько лет, который тут же обхватил обеими ладонями фарфоровую чашку, согревая свои ледяные пальцы.

Они оба были в очень плохом распоряжении духа, все-таки очередная ссора по поводу акварели Джерарда, выкинутых Фрэнком, который посчитал, что они больше не понадобится его парню, так вымотала их, что они, не в силах что-либо кричать, решили выпить чашечку чая.

Чай всегда действовал положительно при всех их глупейших ссор, миря парней своими таинственными чарами и умопомрачительным сплетением тел и чувств в единый кокон в конце. И в этот момент черноволосый парень в сером свитере ужасно надеялся, что на этот раз волшебный чай подействует так же, как и при других их пустяковых раздор.

Сделав маленький глоток обжигающей жидкости, мгновенно ощутив, как горячая струйка потекла с горла по тоненькой трубке пищевода, лаская нежные стенки и отдавая свое тепло нуждающемуся телу, Фрэнк облизнул бледные губы и робко взглянул на своего возлюбленного. Тот смотрел на него в ответ с таким же виноватым взглядом, ощущая, как слабая улыбка расплывается на блестящих от выпитого чая устах.

_Оно как всегда работает._

Поняв из-за какой мелочной оплошности они поссорились, он решил извиниться. Все-таки это Фрэнк выбросил эти чертовы краски, а не его любимый.

Глубоко вздохнув и улыбнувшись в ответ, татуированный парень сделал еще глоток вкуснейшего напитка, который он когда-либо пил, и тихо прошептал, хрипя от сорвавшегося голоса и смотря на своего парня смущенным взглядом:

\- Прости меня. Я больше не буду выбрасывать твои краски и вообще их трогать без твоего разрешения.

Джерард усмехнулся и полностью осушил свою маленькую чашку, оставив так же на дне покоиться кусочки набухших фруктов от соприкосновения с жидкостью и блестящих зеленых листьев, и любовно прошептал, растягивая слова и заставляя Фрэнка покрыться еле заметным румянцем от услышанных слов:

\- Это ты меня прости. Накричал на тебя из-за каких-то глупых красок, которые уже давно высохли. Но ты просто знай, хорошо? Я никогда не буду на тебя сердиться из-за всяких мелочей, как эта. Я же тебя люблю, Фрэнки.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Джерард.

На этот раз они сделали маленькое исключение: парни не занялись сексом в порыве страсти примирения, они просто лежали на кровати, трепетно и так легко целовались, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и каждой прожитой секундой, ощущая всем телом _их_ тепло.

Джерард всегда знал, что их чайнута обязательно поможет им снова помириться и в который раз признаться друг другу в вечной любви.


End file.
